Scott Weinger
Scott Eric Weinger (born October 5, 1975) is an American actor and screenwriter whose roles include DJ Tanner's boyfriend Steve on Full House. At Disney, he is best known as the Saturn-winning speaking voice of Aladdin in the 1992 Disney animated feature film Aladdin, and has since reprised that role in most of the character's subsequent appearances. Biography Early life Weinger was born in New York City, New York to Jewish parents Babs and Elliot Weinger. He spent the majority of his formative years in Florida. He moved to Los Angeles when his career began to take off. Early career Weinger first became interested in acting in the third grade, when an actor gave a presentation for Career Day. He pestered his parents to get him an agent until they finally realized that their son was serious about becoming an actor. Weinger's first job was a national television commercial for Ideal Toys. Television After landing his first guest starring role on ABC's "Life Goes On," Weinger became a series regular on the situation comedy "Family Man" on CBS. The show was produced to air on the CBS network by Miller-Boyett Productions, which had produced many other hits. His next regular role in a series came when he was cast as Steve Hale in the hit sitcom Full House from 1992 to 1995 (also produced by Miller-Boyett Productions). It was during the run of Full House that Weinger would earn his first motion picture role as the voice of Aladdin. Later, in a "Full House" episode in which the Tanner family goes on a trip to Disney World, his character appears dressed as Aladdin. In "Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?", Weinger was an Informant of Voice-of-Aladdin-and-also-on-Full-House Net telling the Gumshoes about Double Trouble's Final Destination in the episode "The Pied Pirates of Petra" Film Weinger was cast as the speaking voice of Aladdin, the street urchin in Walt Disney Pictures' animated feature film, Aladdin starting at the age of 16, for which he would win the Saturn Award for Best Performance by a Younger Actor the following year. He would reprise the role for the Aladdin TV series, the direct-to-video sequels The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves, and in the English-language versions of the Square Enix/Disney Kingdom Hearts video game series. In 1994, he played the role of Wilbert "Wilby" Daniels in the The Shaggy Dog, the first remake of the original 1959 film. Harvard and later life In autumn of 1994, Weinger left Los Angeles to attend Harvard University. While attending classes, he continued to work as the voice of Aladdin and made a final appearance on Full House. During his years at Harvard, Weinger served as an on-camera youth correspondent for Good Morning America, a job that required much international travel, as well as frequent live appearances on the show to discuss his pieces with Charles Gibson. Scott majored in English and minored in French literature while at Harvard, and graduated magna cum laude in June 1998. Since the return to Hollywood, he has starred in a Horror film, Shredder, produced an award winning film short, The Cricket Player, and provided his voice for Osamu Tezuka's Metropolis, and the 3-D Disney Parks film, Mickey's PhilharMagic. Most recently, he has been a writer for shows such as Like Family and What I Like About You. While writing for What I Like About You, he also appeared frequently on the show as the boyfriend of Allison Munn. In 2006, he had a guest-starring role on the NBC comedy Scrubs. Category:Voice actors Category:Aladdin Category:People Category:American voice actors Category:American actors Category:1970s births Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:People from New York Category:Males Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Disney INFINITY Category:The Shaggy Dog